POTCO World Roleplay Wiki:The Articles of Roleplay
The Articles of Roleplay are the general guidelines of POTCO Roleplay. These Articles apply to all RP'ers of all nations, regions, and islands among POTCO. RP'ers who are new to RP or unfamiliar with how RP works should look to this page as a reference for how to RP "properly". 'Articles of Warfare' I.) Rules of engagement *The attacking nation/army sets the rules for engagement, meaning: The attacking nation may attack when it chooses, and if the defendant does not show, it will lose whatever the invading force is attacking. *The King or Prime Minister of a nation must verify a declaration of war against another nation in order for a nation to declare war on another nation or alliance. *Guilds used within wars - (PVP/SVS) must be known guilds of that nation, and express full loyalty to that nation's leader. (In the case of an alliance, nations may invite their allies to assist in a battle.) *No nation can "deny" a war or invasion. Nations that refuse to defend themselves will suffer the consequences. II.) Rules of Defense *Nations defending themselves from invaders cannot "bargain" with the enemy to their own benefit. The invading force will typically have nothing to lose other than the battle, and nothing more. On the other hand, should the defendant lose, it will lose whatever it is "defending". *Defending nations must accept the terms of defeat/retreat/surrender if they lose a battle or war. These terms should be recorded and document pre-battle or war. *Should a nation be completely conquered, the leader must renounce all of his/her titles, and the armies of said nation must disband. (Note: should a nation be conquered, a leader can re-unite its former people and revolt against the foreign government. The new government of the nation must ''respond to a rebellion/revolution just as a nation must respond to an invader.) III.) Rules of Offense *Invading nations may attack when they choose, however, the defendant must be informed at least 3 days prior. If the defendant cannot show, it is up to the invader to decide whether or not to invade, and automatically win the battle through making the defendant forfeit, or to wait until the defendant can show, and fight them fairly. *Invading nations may bring allies, however, whatever piece of land is conquered, must be evenly distributed amongst these allies. (How the land will be distributed is ultimately up to the leaders of said allied nations.) *Invading nations are expected to give the defendant a fair match, but may outrank the defendant in both numbers and skill, should they choose. This can be considered dishonorable. 'Articles of Commandment' I.) Government *Members of a nation will submit to the rule of its leader, or face the consequences of treason. *Should a leader be seen as "out of control" and completely corrupted, it is the responsibility of that nation's people to overthrow its leader and instate a more just and fair one. *Members of a nation should use their titles to the benefit of the nation as a whole, and not just themselves. Members of a nation should not take advantage of their titles. *Members of a nation must respect their superiors. *Leaders of nations cannot be "removed" from their positions unless they are overthrown through a series of fair battles, renounce their title/titles, go inactive, or are removed by a foreign nation through a series of battles. *Should a leader go inactive, it is up to the people of that nation to pick a new leader. Foreign nations may ''not ''intervene with said nation's affairs ''unless ''the people of that nation approve. *The King's decision overrides any others. *If there is a constitution or "Bill of Rights", etc. within a nation, the king/queen of said nation must abide by it. *Members of a nation cannot claim titles that they do not hold. II.) Warfare Departments *Soldiers within armies are expected to demonstrate loyalty to their superiors unless what their superior officer is asking them to do violates the laws of said nation. *The Army/Navy is to be used as a tool by the government to protect the people. The Army should never control a country's laws and affairs. This is up to the government. *If political abuse by The Military of a nation is occuring within a country, foreign nations are expected to intervene. III.) Royal Families *You cannot join a Royal Family without the approval of the leader of said Royal Family/Monarchy. *Leaders of Monarchies are expected to establish a line of succession to prevent future civil wars. *Should a Monarch step down, his/her first heir is expected to take control. Should he/she not, the second in line to the throne is expected to do so. *You must have a legitimate claim to a throne in order to rule a country. *Monarchs that have gone inactive, or are unfit to rule, are expected to renounce their claims to the throne and pass it on to someone within that natin who is more fit to rule. 'Articles of Nations' I.) Creation of Nations/Claiming Nations *In order to create a nation it must have existed during the 1700's, and must be recognized as an actual "nation" by the RP community. *If a nation is unstable for several weeks or months after its creation, foreign powers are expected to intervene to prevent the problem from spreading into bordering nations. *Before creating a nation, be sure that it is not already claimed. You cannot create a nation that has already been created. *In order to create a nation, you must also have a guild on-game to represent it, as well as an account on either The PPW or this Wiki along with a page giving detailed information regarding your country's history, policies, government, etc. II.) Alliances *Nations within alliances are expected to come to the aid of their fellow allies during times of war. *You cannot form an alliance with a nation that is at war with another one of your allies. You must either break your alliance with said nation, or keep your alliance, and cease making an alliance with the other nation/nations. *Nations are expected to keep somewhat historically accurate alliances. For example, Catholic nations ally with other Catholic Nations. Protestant Nations ally with other Protestant Nations. (This isn't required.) *Alliances cannot be formed without the consent and approval of the leader of the nation seeking an alliance. III.) Documentation *Nations are expected to make pages documenting their policies, war records, line of succession, etc. *Nations must accurately document what they control. You may not claim land that is already claimed. You may not claim any new (unclaimed) ''land ''anywhere ''without the consent and approval of your leader, and the Roleplay community. *Your nation must have a page about your government, policies, military, guilds, etc. on This Wiki. (PPW optional.) *Leaders of nations are expected to be frequently active on this Wiki. If they cannot, they are expected to have ''somebody ''active on this Wiki updating their Government's affairs, policies, records, etc. Category:Governments Category:The Government of The Spanish Empire Category:The Government of The Vatican Category:The Government of Romania Category:The Government of Austria Category:The Government of The Swiss Confederacy Category:People Category:Events